The present invention is directed to an inhalation device capable of delivering multiple materials in programmably varying amounts over time. The present invention is also directed to a method for administering programmably variable doses of multiple inhalable materials.
Inhalation devices provide a mechanism and device for pulmonary delivery of certain pharmacologically active materials. The use and effectiveness of such devices can be limited because the devices cannot be configured to prevent interactive overdose or to regulate the timing of the administration of doses of multiple pharmacologically active material in one device.
Medicinal formulation requirements can also make the use of inhalation devices for combinational therapy difficult. Certain medicinal compositions are most advantageously compounded in water-based solutions, others in alcohol-based compounds, while others can be dry administered. Currently inhalation devices can be configured to dispense a single carrier. Thus current inhalation devices administering current combinational therapies must employ drugs which are compatible with one another in a single carrier vehicle. This may limit potentially useful drug combinations.
Inhalation devices have found only limited application in programs or strategies which are designed to wean an individual from substances causing psychological or physical dependence; i.e., nicotine. Such devices could have significant efficacy in smoking cessation programs as the smoking cessation activity should address both the physical dependence on the addictive drug, i.e., nicotine; as well as sociological and psychological dependence typically associated with the method of delivery; i.e. inhalation. One difficulty encountered with prior smoking cessation devices and products is the tendency for the user to revert back to the original habit as the effect of the delivered nicotine ramps down. Additionally such products do not adequately address the psychosocial need of the user to repeatedly take a dose from a mouth activated device which, if not addressed, can lead to overdose or reversion to the original habit. Thus, a device which addresses the physical and psychosocial aspects of the behavior to be curbed or eliminated would be highly desirable.